First Snow
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Fanfic trade for FF Mysterion. Stevie's feeling a bit depressed when Christmas is near, and Mordecai decides a walk is the perfect way to cheer her up. Contains a tiny bit of Mordecai/OC


**Hiiiiii guys :3 This is a Fanfic Trade for FF Mysterion. I saw the picture of her OC Stevie with Mordecai and it was snowing, so I got inspired to write this from that. I hope she enjoys it! Oh! And this is set about a week before Christmas, btw.**

**Disclaimer: Mordecai belongs to JG Quintel and Stevie belongs to FF Mysterion.**

**Contains some Mordecai/OC. Don't like, don't read.**

The woodpecker sighed as she sat on the front steps of the house. She was wrapped up in her light brown coat, wearing her red mittens, and she had on a grey sweater underneath her coat, and was wearing grey long pants.

It was cold outside, but she didn't mind.

It was dark out, but the moon wasn't showing. It was being covered with light grey clouds, and hiding with it were the bright stars and planets.

Stevie sighed, tapping her fingers on the stairs. She felt..lonely. More than lonely. Mostly feeling like the only person in the world. As though everyone had vanished in a poof of smoke and she was the only person left.

"Stevie?"

Stevie jumped, startled at the voice. She didn't have to turn around to recognize the familiar voice. "Oh..hey Mordecai. What's up?"

Mordecai walked down the steps a bit, wearing his light green jacket with the yellow shirt underneath, long dark grey pants and his darker green mittens.

and sat down on the same step Stevie was sitting on. "Not much..they're getting the christmas party ready inside. And it's getting cold out here so.."

"Oh..well..I'm not much in the partying mood right now," the woodpecker sighed, making the blue jay next to her blink in confusion. This was Stevie, who had been kicked out of college for drinking and partying. And now she was saying she didn't want to do something she loved?

"Are you feeling ok?" frowned Mordecai.

"Huh? Oh yeah, definately," the woodpecker lied. Stevie turned her head away.

The bluejay didn't buy it.

"Come on, Stevie," he said. "You can tell me anything."

"I know," mumbled Stevie. "I guess I'm just feeling a bit depressed."

Mordecai frowned, now worried a bit. "Depressed? Why? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. I guess its cause I've been feeling stressed lately. What with the more work we've got to do, the last minute christmas shopping, and a bunch of that sort of stuff."

Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yeah, I know that feel." He sighed. "But I guess it just comes with the holidays..I mean, it _is _supposed to be a happy time of the year, but people get depressed during this time too. I have no idea why, but it just happens."

Stevie nodded, listening.

Mordecai could tell she was still a bit upset, so he stood up. "Come on."

"What?" Stevie looked up at him.

"We're gonna go take a walk. Come on. It'll help." He smiled down at her, holding out his wing. Stevie was hesitant before she took it with her wing and he pulled her up into a standing position. The two walked down the steps, and walked off from the house.

"Kinda pretty isn't it?" Stevie asked, looking out toward town, where it was half lit up with many christmas lights.

Mordecai nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." _Kind of like you,_ he heard a voice in his head say. He was quick to shake his head. Stevie turned to him, a concerned look at him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah..yeah, I'm fine. Just had a fly on my head."

Stevie stared at him. "Mordecai, I highly _doubt _a fly could stand this cold weather."

"Well, they'll try anything to annoy people, ya know?" Mordecai asked with a nervous laugh. Stevie smiled and nodded.

Mordecai coughed to get out of the awkward situation. "So! What do you want for Christmas?"

Stevie laughed. "It's about a week to Christmas, and you're asking me this now?"

"Hey, I'm a forgetfull guy," Mordecai said.

"Whatever," Stevie rolled her eyes. Mordecai sent a playful punch to her arm, making her laugh again. Mordecai couldn't help but laugh too.

"You're such a dork," Stevie joked. Mordecai rolled his eyes, smiling.

The two continued to walk for about ten minutes. The park was huge, so of course it took them a while to walk it.

"You know what I want for Christmas, really?" Stevie asked, sighing as they were soon near the house. They were in front of it, but it was still a small distance away.

"No," Mordecai said. "What?"

Stevie smiled. "It's kinda ridiculous though.."

"Naah, it can't be _that _ridiculous," Mordecai answered. The woodpecker looked at the ground and mumbled something. Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said I wanted...snow," Stevie said, repeating it alittle louder now.

Mordecai blinked. "Snow? But didn't that weather guy say we weren't going to get any?"

"I know," Stevie nodded. "But I kind of want it. I mean, it's awesome when you get a white christmas, and I know some people don't get that alot. It sucks when you finally get snow, but its like in January or something."

Mordecai nodded. "Ugh, yeah. I hate when that happens. I mean, you're all excited on Christmas when you wake up, cause you want snow. But you look out the window, and all you see is grass. And in January, one day you wake up and its snow. It's so freaking late. Besides that, we haven't had any snow this year anyway."

Stevie nodded. "Yeah.."

Mordecai smiled, looking up now. His eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything.

Stevie sighed. "Well, let's just go on back to the house. I'm starting to freeze up."

"Alright, hey Stevie?" Mordecai asked. "You want a Christmas present a little early?"

"Sure," Stevie said. She liked having stuff a bit early. True, she was patient, but she wouldn't miss out a chance on getting something alittle early.

Mordecai smiled and wrapped an arm around her, and held out his other hand, like how someone would to see if it was raining.

Stevie's eyes widened a bit when she saw tons of small white drops coming down from the sky. It fell down fast, and the ground was starting to get covered with it.

_It was snowing._

"I'm magic," Mordecai joked, smiling.

"Yeah..yeah you are," Stevie smiled too, blushing a bit as she wrapped an arm around herself.

Mordecai looked at the ground, before leaning down and picked some snow off from the ground. He then threw it at Stevie, laughing. "Snowball fight!"

"You moron!" Stevie laughed, quickly dusting the snow off herself. "That's not enough snow to call it a snowball!"

Mordecai gave out a familiar 'Hmm, Hmm'. "Well, if its made of snow and its in the shape of a ball, then its considered a snowball." He grinned and quickly ran to the house.

Stevie quickly knelt down and gathered some snow in her hands before running after the bluejay.

Not only was this first snow the first one this year for Stevie, this was the first best Christmas present ever.

**...**

**Aaaand its done :3 Finished writing this at my moms school, where I have no internet to distract me x3 I hope you all enjoy this and Merry (early) Christmas!**


End file.
